You Don't See Me
by ChannyForever
Summary: Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: sonnycentral and helenaxgal

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

A/N (helenaxgal): sonnycentral and I are extremely excited to present this project! We really hope that you'll enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing his name. He was on billboards, television, advertisements, posters; he was everywhere. Not only that but he was admired by everybody, whether the opinion was positive or negative, the respect was always there. Men envied his looks and appeal while women fell to his feet over his blonde hair, lean body, and sparkling blue eyes.

Then there was Alison "Sonny" Demetria Munroe. She was your average Jane. It's not that she wasn't pretty, she was just extremely ordinary. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height--the epitome of normal.

So how exactly are these two related? One was Adonis, the other a mere ordinary mortal. The answer should be that there was no relation. That after all would make sense. However, this was not the case. They were tied together by the link of friendship. Sonny and Chad had known each other since they were children. Their mothers were best friends in college who got married and pregnant at the same time.

Thus, it was inevitable that they would become best friends. Hence, they did. From the time that they were able to crawl, they were each other's best friend. One would think that it would all change once high school came but even then they surprised everyone by remaining the best of friends.

Now, they were both 21 years old. Chad had hit it off in the Hollywood when he was almost 20. It started with a modeling gig. A producer saw him on the runway, and bam, success came flooding. In the time span of nearly 8 months Chad had filmed a successful movie that garnered him a Golden Globe nod, plus he also snagged several endorsement deals. After the Golden Globe nod, things got even more amazing. Chad filmed a movie with the legendary Spielberg with him as one of the supporting characters. Needless to say he one Best Supporting Actor at the Oscars.

Sonny was there to see it all. Not only was she there for him as a best friend but she was his personal assistant and room mate. She made sure he made it everywhere on time whether it be a photo shoot, interview, meeting, or filming. She was always there, ready to help, organize, schedule and even wake up a cranky CDC. She also did nice best friend thing such as cook him his favorite chocolate chip waffles every Sunday and on a regular day, his favorite strawberry toaster strudel.

They had a comfortable companionship. However, there was just one problem. Chad was a womanizer and Sonny was secretly in love with him. She hated to admit this fact while Chad went along, not having a clue of his best friend's feelings. And in typical Sonny Munroe fashion, she pretended like everything was okay. She even helped clean up his bed partners by making them coffee and calling cabs for them. It was unhealthy, but that was Sonny. She was willing to do anything for her best friend.

This leads us to beginning of our story. It was a typical day in the Cooper-Munroe abode...

Sonny tiptoed to Chad's room, he had a shoot at 9 and it was already 7:30 and the shoot was downtown. She would of woken him up earlier, but she knew that he had a long night. Plus, there was also the fact that Sonny wasn't sure if he was in bed alone.

Sonny slowly cracked the door, peeking to see if Chad was alone. Thankfully he was. She was glad because she wasn't in the mood to deal with another one of his 'friends' today.

"Wake up sleepyhead," she whispered, trying not to completely startle him. No movement.

"Chad, you need to get up," she said, this time slightly louder. All she got in response was a disgruntled groan.

"Chad, you need to get up!" she shouted, shaking his shoulder as well. This caught him off guard and he almost fell out of the bed. Finally gaining composure, he sat up, aware of reality.

"What?" he asked, still focusing after a long night.

Sonny took a seat next to him on the bed. "Late party last night?" she guessed.

"Yeah," he nodded quietly.

"Hmmm, well, you have a shoot downtown in like an hour and a half. You need to get ready."

Chad moped with his puppy dog eyes, "ten more minutes," he pleaded. Oh those eyes. Sonny had a hard time resisting them, but she had to. There was never anything between her and Chad and she just needed to accept it.

She stood up and shook her head, breaking the trance. "Nope, you need to get ready. What do you want for breakfast?"

"About ten more minutes of sleep," he teased.

"Okay, guess it'll be oatmeal then," she joked playfully, knowing how much he hated the stuff.

"No way. Fine, I'll get up," he mumbled, annoyed at how bubbly the brunette could be at that time in the morning. He placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her out of the way. Sonny shivered at his touch- every time.

"You alright?" he asked, taking notice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Sonny feigned. "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I drank too much caffeine before going to bed," she lied. The truth was, she was up all night thinking about him. It was her usual nightly routine that she wished she could stop. But she couldn't.

"I told you not to drink that stuff too late," he smirked his usual cocky grin.

"Yeah I know," she smiled, just excited that he even showed any concern. It's not that he never did, because he did lots of times. He did care about Sonny- a lot, just not in the way she wanted.

They were best friends after all, and he always watched over her; but Sonny wanted more. Amidst his conceited front, there was a sweet guy in there, and Sonny was one of the only people who ever got to see it. Maybe that's why she loved him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: helenaxgal and sonnycentral

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

A/N (sonnycentral): helenaxgal and I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"Chad, it's this building right _here_," Sonny said, dragging Chad by the wrist. They both looked up at a giant skyscraper hovering over the city.

"Are you sure?" he asked confused.

"I'm positive."

"How do you know?"

"I'm _always _right," she answered smugly.

He wanted to argue, but they were in a hurry. "Yeah you are," he responded, unconvincingly.

--

Chad, with Sonny tagging along, trudged through the building until they found Sebastian Sweden, head photographer of _Sizzle_ magazine.

The two sauntered over to Sebastian, Chad earning several glances and stares from the envious models. Sonny decided to trail behind; sometimes being around Chad was just too intimidating.

--

"Chaddy!" Sebastian greeted Chad warmly. "I'm so excited for you to be on the cover of next month's issue."

A moment later, Sonny appeared, still lurking behind Chad.

"And who is _this?_" Sebastian asked condescendingly, referring to Sonny.

"This is my assistant, Sonny Monroe," Chad introduced. Sonny was waiting for him to add 'and my best friend,' but he didn't. She couldn't help but frown a little, but it was just business and she'd have to ignore it.

"Oh, what a nice name," he complimented. Sonny still couldn't tell if this guy was being nice or insulting her. "Cute," he added, giving her a once over.

Chad chuckled a bit, noticing Sonny's discomfort. "It's alright, I'll be back in a bit," he winked, dashing over to the shooting area.

Suddenly a tall, slender woman with flowing black hair and green eyes stood next to Sonny. She had to be a model.

"I heard _Chad Dylan Cooper_ was going to be here today," she spoke to Sonny, watching his every move. "He's even hotter in person."

Then another model joined the woman. "Ooh, _Chad Dylan_," she cooed. "He's yummy."

Sonny wanted to barf. Not that they were wrong, but they weren't good enough for him.

"So," the first model finally acknowledged Sonny, "Is he a friend of yours? You couldn't possibly be his girlfriend- _right?_"

"I'm his assistant," she answered sourly. "Why could I _not_ be his girlfriend?"

"Well, I mean, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ only dates gorgeous girls," the second model droned on. "Not cute little things such as yourself." The two models began snickering at the comment.

This steamed Sonny. She knew she wasn't some "Glamazon," but these girls were just mean. She wanted to say something so badly, or rip their faces off, but instead bit her lip in an effort not to ruin Chad's photo shoot.

Chad would _not_ be happy with her if she dismantled them.

--

The models stayed until Chad was finished with the photo shoot.

"Hey ladies," he greeted charmingly toward the two models. Sonny really didn't want to stand there and just watch him flirt, so she quickly moved away, toward Sebastian who was messing with his camera.

Sonny did not want to interfere; she was meant to stay in the background.

"Oh, I need one more picture, so I can finish this off" she heard Sebastian mutter. _Great._ Now there would be a picture of Chad flirting with these breathtaking models.

"You!" she heard him call, pointing to her. "Sonny, _right?_"

"Yes," she replied, astonished that he was speaking to her.

"I need one more picture, how about flash me a little smile."

She was feeling really awkward about that time, but just did as was told. Sonny gave him a smile; the best she could do.

"You know," he said glancing at the photo, "not half bad. Come back to me if you ever want to… _embellish_ you're look," he smiled, handing her a business card.

"Thanks," she smiled, tucking the card away. She was still indecisive about Sebastian, but at least he was somewhat nice to her. And she was happy that he distracted her from the snobby models flirting up a storm with Chad.

--

Needless to say Chad's shoot went well. But then again, it always went well. It wasn't that hard to make Chad Dylan Cooper look good. All he had to do was stand there and change facial expressions. Then, tah-dah! Perfection. It was just plain wrong.

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed. Chad was taking a little too long in the dressing room. To be frank, she just wanted to go home. The "Glamazon Duo" had put her in an extremely sour mood.

_"Well, I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper only dates gorgeous girls. Not cute little things such as yourself."_

She cringed at the memory, who were they to call her cute? She could be just as gorgeous as the rest of them.

Gaining composure, Sonny tried to erase the thought of those snobby girls. Instead of thinking about it she just simply checked her watch.

_Where was Chad?_

Finally growing impatient, Sonny went inside his dressing room only to find him sitting on his chair with the "Glamazon Duo" draped all over him. He was flashing his 'oh so charming' smile and they were drinking it all in. It was so typical of him.

"Chad." Sonny called.

She took a small breath and put on her best plastic smile. This was his lifestyle, she knew that.

"Hey Sonny. Just go ahead. I'll just be taking Katerina and Seraphina out for some drinks."

Like the loyal best friend she was, Sonny retained her smile and nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you at home."

The black haired one, presumably Seraphina chuckled. Chad didn't think anything of it, but it was obviously out of obnoxiousness and spite.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along Sonny?" She asked while raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Sonny was about to answer but Chad quickly interrupted.

"It's not really her scene. Come on ladies, let's go. Sonny, see you later." He said quickly.

Chad left as briskly as his dismissal of Sonny. She felt gravely insulted. He was supposed to be her best friend. Sure, partying wasn't really her scene, but what if she had wanted to come along?

She shook her head and took out Sebastian's card from her pocket. Maybe it was time for a change. Chad was out doing his thing, living his life, but what was Sonny doing? She was taking care of him and staying at home like an obedient little wife. It was about time she did something for herself.

With a brave smile on, Sonny whipped out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, Sebastian? I think I'll take you up on your offer."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: sonnycentral and helenaxgal

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

Feautured Review Response: _scifchick07_- Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that you think that this is a workable AU fic.

* * *

Sonny stood in front of the building that she was just at a few hours ago. It looked kind of creepy to be honest but she could see the light coming from the floor where Sebastian had shot Chad's photos. She was about to enter in when something stopped her. What if Sebastian was a creepo? What if she looked hideous? What would Chad think? All these questions filtered through her head. However, Sonny knew deep down what she had to do.

_"It's not really her scene. Come on ladies, let's go. Sonny, see you later."_

The brunette flinched at the memory. In fact it was her motivation. She had to prove Chad Dylan Cooper wrong.

With a deep breath she entered the building.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

She had entered the floor where she saw the light but there seemed to be nobody there.

Suddenly, panic began to surge through Sonny's veins. What if she was right about Sebastian being a creepo? What if she was going to die? What if?

Sonny was about to exit when somebody tapped her on a shoulder. She quickly whipped around and slapped the person in the face.

"Owww, what was that for?" The person asked.

"Oh my god. Sebastian, I am so sorry! It's just that nobody was there and..."

"Relax Sonny. Just relax."

He looked at her up and down and grinned.

"You really do have potential."

Sonny scoffed. "Are you hitting on me?"

Sebastian looked at her in all his brown haired and blue-eyed glory and smirked.

"Again Sonny, relax. I'm here to help."

Sonny nodded. "Fair enough. So what's your big plan?"

"A simple haircut and a new outfit." He responded.

Sonny looked at him skeptically. "You cut hair?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Hey man!" He called.

All of the sudden a guy appeared who she could of sworn was the famous hair dresser Kim Vo. Once he was right in front of her Sonny extended her hand in a cordial handshake. The guy gladly met her half way and shook her hand.

"Do people tell you that you look like Kim Vo?" Sonny blurted out.

The guy laughed at her and extended his hand again.

"I forgot to introduce myself during our handshake. Hi, I'm Kim Vo."

Sonny's jaw dropped.

Kim looked at Sonny and then at Sebastian.

"You weren't lying when you said she was pretty. Just a little too cute."

Sebastian nudged Kim and gestured to Sonny with his eyes.

"Man, just do your thing. Work your magic!"

Kim nodded and took Sonny to the styling room leaving Sebastian starring at her retreating figure.

* * *

Sonny sat in the chair that Kim gestured to her, and he began analyzing her a little more.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking we should go just a tad bit darker. Maybe a deep brown, almost black."

Sonny couldn't help feeling a little nervous. She never had really ventured out too much with her looks. Not that she didn't dress well or make herself look decent, but she preferred a more natural look.

She watched as Kim began dousing her naturally brown tresses with darker dye.

"You look a little nervous," he pointed out. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just never really colored my hair before."

"Oh, innocent little Sonny, welcome to the world of high vanity."

She forced a smile, hoping not to regret her decision.

* * *

While sitting under the dryer, a woman named Rose came and put make-up on Sonny. Sonny recognized her as the magazine's leading make-up artist. She provided tips and let Sonny hold a mirror, allowing her to watch as the make-up was applied.

"You have such pretty brown eyes," Rose complimented; we're going to go with the smoky eye look." It's not like Sonny didn't wear make-up, she just didn't wear much of it.

Sonny's porcelain skin was already very fresh, so Rose just lightly dabbed her cheeks with a bit of sparkly gold dust. Then she continued with the eyes, using a dark brown and black eye shadow and black mascara. She gazed at Sonny for a moment, then ran a smidge of pink glittery gloss on her full lips. The way that Rose had put it on made it look natural. Sonny only hoped she'd be able to replicate it herself.

After a while, Kim called Sonny back over to the chair. He began pulling the foil out of her hair. "Oh, I am loving this color!" he cooed. "It compliments your skin tone so nicely."

Sonny blushed slightly, already feeling slightly more confident.

"Now, time to style it." Kim pulled out his scissors and began snipping it here and there. Sonny still couldn't quite envision what he was going for since her hair was wet. She could tell that he was cutting lots of layers, but still keeping her hair at a long length. He finally set the scissors down.

Then Kim pulled out a hairdryer, paddle brush, and round brush, and began to do his thing. He turned Sonny around so that she couldn't see her hair until he was finished.

"So, why the sudden change in appearance?" Kim asked, making conversation.

"Oh, I was just tired of my old look; I needed something fresh."

"Are you trying to impress someone?" he asked, digging deeper.

"No," Sonny admitted. Sure she'd love to earn Chad's attention, but she mostly wanted to do something for herself.

After all, nothing would ever happen between Chad and her, so maybe she needed to find a new guy. And maybe this would help.

* * *

Kim put on a few finishing touches, including a little straight ironing, curling, and some glossy shine spray. He admired her before turning the chair around. "All I can say is…wow." Then he spun the chair around.

Sonny gasped at her reflection. It took her a moment to recognize herself. It was amazing what just a little make-up, color and styling could do. "Oh, I love it!" she said, grazing her fingers through her dark, shiny locks.

Her hair was cut in long, angled layers and her bangs were now side-swept, showing more of her face and bold eyes.

"Well, I think my work is done. Let's go take you back to Sebastian and see what he can do with your wardrobe," Kim remarked.

* * *

He escorted Sonny to find Sebastian. Good thing too because otherwise he might not have realized it was her.

"Hey Sebastian," she greeted friendly.

He turned around and looked at her, his mouth hanging open. "Sonny?" He shook his head for a moment, clearing it. "Wow. I didn't even recognize you. I mean you were cute before but wow… you're hot!"

Sonny felt her cheeks flushing to a deep scarlet.

"Oh that's right; you need clothes," he said regaining composure. "Here, try on these," he said, tossing some unused clothes from the photo shoot earlier. "It's not like they'll be needing them."

Sonny entered the dressing room and tried on the attire. It was a deep purple drop waist tunic, with a tight, short black skirt. There were black leggings to wear under the skirt; helping not to reveal too much, and matching black Manolo Blahnik heels.

She twirled in the dressing room for a moment, trying not to trip in the shoes. She felt as if she looked amazing, but just wasn't sure if she felt like herself. Of course she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sonny stepped out of the dressing room to allow Sebastian and Kim to see the final result. They both just stood there awestruck, then gave each other a high five.

"A masterpiece!" Kim exclaimed, returning to the salon area.

"Thank you Sebastian, for everything," Sonny said, reaching for his hand and softly squeezing it. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he smiled sweetly. "You never know, maybe one day I'll be calling you to model for a shoot," he added with a wink.

* * *

Sonny began walking down the street, suddenly receiving many looks from guys. She felt a sudden surge of confidence.

So much, that maybe she would have the courage to meet Chad and the Glamazons for some drinks. If she could just bring herself to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: sonnycentral and helenaxgal

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

Featured Review Response: _AllAmerican Dork06_- Thanks for the compliments! We're glad that you think we're both great authors- that's very encouraging :)

* * *

Sonny continued walking downtown until she reached _The Pink Flamingo_. She knew it was Chad's favorite bar due to the retro funky atmosphere and great drinks. Not to mention, plenty of eye candy.

She stood there for a few moments, indecisive as to whether or not enter.

What would she say if she saw Chad?

How would he react?

Should she flaunt her new found style, or just be herself?

All of these questions were enthralling her brain. Finally, Sonny stifled a smile, and with all of the confidence she could muster, entered the bar.

She glanced around casually, looking to see if Chad was around. To her disappointment, she didn't see him.

Sonny nonchalantly took a seat at a barstool at the front of the bar counter.

"What can I get you pretty lady?" A male bartender asked. Sonny looked up at him. He had amazing green eyes, and a contagious smile.

"I'll just have an Amaretto Sour," she said coolly. Sonny wasn't much of a drinker. One reason being that it doesn't take much for her to catch a buzz.

The bartender brought her the drink, and she slipped it slowly, stealing glances around the room in search of Chad.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bartender asked.

"No, I'm okay at the moment, thank you though," she smiled sweetly, suddenly feeling a little flirty. Must be the alcohol.

"Well let me know if you need _anything_," he winked.

Sonny stared down at her drink, twirling the tiny straw, in an effort to look busy.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulder and leaned toward her. The guy whispered, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Sonny knew that voice, and touch- it belonged to Chad. She now felt very self-conscious and sheepishly turned her head away; trying to keep him from realizing it was her.

"Um, no thanks," she said softly, trying not to make eye contact.

"Are you sure?" he taunted, breathing heavier toward her. Suddenly he grasped her cheek in his hand and turned her to face him.

"Sonny?" he asked, baffled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just having a drink," she replied, trying not to see too nervous. After all, this was her best friend; if she acted weird around him, he would take notice.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized, "I didn't realize it was you."

Chad bit his lip before continuing. "So, what's with the new look?" he prodded.

"Oh, I just thought I needed a change. Why? Is it bad?" she scrunched her face.

"No." he answered quickly. "Not at all." Chad contemplated what to say. He wanted to say 'you look really hot' or something like that, but he realized this is Sonny- his best friend. She deserves some respect.

"You look really pretty," he smiled genuinely.

Sonny returned the smile; she knew that was about as good of a compliment as someone could get out of him.

"Well I'm embarrassed," he admitted, then turned to the bartender to order a drink.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I just hit on my best friend."

"Oh," she said solemnly, trying to hide her disappointment. "Well that's okay; I know it didn't mean anything."

Chad avoided responding to that, but luckily was interrupted by the bartender once again turning his attention to Sonny.

"So beautiful, can I get you another round? It's on the house," he charmed.

Sonny knew she shouldn't get another drink; she doesn't handle her alcohol very well, but when she glanced sideways at Chad, she swore she saw a glint of jealousy in his eye.

"Sure," she smiled dreamily.

When the bartender walked away to fix Sonny's drink, Chad smarmily added "You know he's just doing that to get a big tip."

"Oh, well then maybe I'll just have to be _really_ generous," she teased.

Chad smirked, amused at his friend's new found confidence.

"Well, then go for it." He said with encouragement.

Sonny looked at him with shock etched on her face. She hadn't been expecting that. Biting her lip, she tilted her head to the side and stirred her drink. She couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was like the thoughts in her head were screaming louder and louder that, _he doesn't care_.

As if on cue, one member of the Glamazon duo showed up and wrapped her arms around Chad's shoulders.

"Come on Chad, Seraphina is waiting at the table."

Chad being Chad flashed his oh so charming smile and nodded.

"Well, that's my cue. I'll see you at home Sonny." He said quickly, while being completely transfixed by the Glamazon.

He got off the bar stool and left while Sonny just let him. She sighed before turning her attention to the bar. She was upset, this was the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen. Chad was supposed to get jealous, kiss her, and then all would be well. But that was not the case. Even when she was all glammed up it still made no difference to him.

"Why the long face gorgeous?" The green-eyed bar tender asked.

Sonny looked up and gave him a shy smile before offering her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. Thanks for the concern but I'm fine."

He took her hand and shook it.

"The name's Cameron and from that frown it's obvious you're upset. Guy problems?" He queried.

She laughed bitterly and raised her cup.

"Give me another, it's going to be a long night."

Cameron's eyes softened and he shook his head.

"Forget drinking Sonny. How about I help you show up that guy? The dance floor seems like a good place to start."

Sonny nodded and looked in the direction of Chad. He was laughing and talking...he looked like he was having a good time. Why should she be miserable?

"Don't you have a shift?" She asked, feeling guilty for using him.

"It's over soon."

"Well, then forget making the guy jealous; it doesn't matter to me anymore. Let's just go have some fun."

Cameron gave her a boyish grin.

"You got it."

----

Once Cameron's shift was over he changed out of his apron and exited the bar.

"You ready?" He asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah."

He offered his arm and she gladly took it.

Sonny smiled, she couldn't help but feel special. This was a completely gorgeous stranger actually giving a damn about her. They were about to exit when someone thrust their hand in front of their pathway.

"And where exactly are you going young lady?"

Sonny cringed, she knew that voice from anywhere.

"Yes, Chad. Or should I say mother?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just get out of the way."

Chad smirked and turned to Cameron. "Can you excuse us for a second?"

The guy held up his hands and stepped back.

"Nah, man. Just give her back in one piece."

Sonny turned to Cameron and grabbed his hand.

"No Cameron. We're going to leave now." She said directly to him before turning her attention to Chad.

"I'll see you at home."

With that said she dragged Cameron past Chad and out the bar leaving Chad with his mouth agape.

What just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: sonnycentral and helenaxgal

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

Featured Review Response: _xxHeadInTheStarsxx_- Yes our Chad is getting quite protective and perhaps he is realizing that he may have feelings for Sonny. *cough* *cough*

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the debut of Sonny's new look and let's just say it was flying really well with the guys. No matter where she went, guys always asked for her number or begged her to give them a chance. It was insane. Now, where did this leave Cameron and Chad?

Surprisingly enough, Cameron and Sonny became really close since 'the bar incident'. They weren't dating, but they had a close bond. Sonny looked to him for advice while he did the same with her---much to the displeasure of Chad. Although he didn't verbalize anything, he was obviously annoyed with their relationship because he'd make snappy comments whenever Cameron was mentioned.

"Hey Chad, I'm going to go hang out with Cameron, don't wait up!" Sonny hollered over her shoulder as she finished applying her lip gloss.

Chad looked up to the ceiling, obviously irritated. "Is the extra coat of lip gloss necessary? Isn't he just a friend?"

Sonny groaned and walked out of the bathroom into the living room.

"Okay Dad."

The brunette walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a napkin, blotting her lip gloss a little bit.

"Happy?" She asked with her hand placed on her hip.

He smiled at her cheekily and leaned back into the couch. He picked up the remote and flipped on the TV onto a random station.

"How long are you going to be out?" He called as she was about to reach the door.

Sonny turned around and walked towards Chad.

"Do you miss me Chaddykins?" She teased.

Chad shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, severely in denial.

"No..."

His blue eyes caught hers and she smirked.

With a small smile she sat on the couch and hugged Chad around his middle.

"Chaddykins you do miss me!"

He focused his eyes on the TV and pushed Sonny gently away.

"No I don't. I'm fine, I see you everyday!" He insisted.

Sonny poked his cheek, begging him to look at her. He breathed and faced her, his mouth a mere few inches away from her.

_When did she get to be this pretty? Why are her lips so cherry red...they look so edible..Wait, this is Sonny we're talking about._

"Well, I got to go." She said quickly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He let her go and soon she was back at the door.

"Hey, Sonny!"

The brunette turned around and gave him her usual smile.

"Tomorrow, cancel everything. We are having a fungenda day."

She clapped her hands and gave him a thumbs up.

"Will do boss. See ya!"

There was a flash of her brunette locks and then the slam of the door.

Chad sighed and stared at the door, a sad expression tugging at his lips.

_Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that I was the one doing that to her?_

* * *

The next day, Chad awoke; ready to spend a fun day with Sonny. They hadn't spent much time together in a while and he was looking forward to it.

He searched the house for Sonny, ecstatic to tell her about the plans he had for them that day.

He looked in every room, but could not find her. He even checked her bed, just in case she slept late, but there was no sign of his best friend.

Finally, he picked up his phone, calling the girl he longed to spend time with.

Ring… ring… ring… voicemail.

Chad hung up- he didn't want to leave her a message. Maybe she just went to run an errand and will be back soon, he thought.

He plopped himself on to the couch, trying to pass the time with some television.

It seemed as if he'd been doing that a lot lately…

About thirty minutes later, Chad's phone rang. He ran over to the table it was laying on, glanced at the caller ID- it was Sonny, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad, did you call?" she asked hurriedly.

"Um, yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm shopping with Cameron. He has a really hot date tonight and needed some advice for clothes. Why, what's up?"

"Oh, um… it's nothing," he mumbled, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Sonny knew him all too well. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I thought we were going to hang out today… you know- fungenda?"

"Oh my gosh Chad, I am so sorry," she apologized. "I totally forgot."

_Gee, guess I see how important I am to her._

"Oh, it's a-ight," he responded coolly. "See ya Sonny," and hung up quickly.

Chad sunk back in to the couch. What was happening?

He felt as if he was being replaced… and no one replaces Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Sonny stared at her phone for a moment after her conversation with Chad. Something didn't seem right… he seemed upset.

She suddenly felt guilty, but she didn't purposely ditch Chad.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, strutting out of the dressing room, clothes ready to purchase in hand.

"It's nothing," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me Sonny, what is it? Something to do with Chad?"

"Yeah. I forgot he wanted to hang out today, so I guess I accidentally ditched him."

"I think Mr. Personality will be okay without you," he whipped sarcastically, receiving a glare from Sonny.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just- didn't he used to do stuff like that to you all the time?"

"Yeah, he did. But I think he misses me."

"Well, can you blame him?" he asked. "Look Sonny, you're wonderful to hang around, but I don't think Chad deserves you."

"Maybe not," she huffed.

"But if you really want to hang out with him, go for it," he smiled. "Just, don't get hurt."

"But, I thought you wanted my help," she pointed out.

"I'm a big boy," he replied. "Besides, sounds like he really wants you."

A small smile played on her lips at this.

"And I think you want him too," he added. "See you later."

"Good luck on your date!" she exclaimed, reaching up to kiss his check as she raced out of the store back home.

Maybe she and Chad could still make the most of the remaining day.

* * *

When Sonny returned home, she found Chad in his bedroom, primping in front of the mirror as usual.

"Oh hey Sonny, what are you doing home so early?" he asked curiously, not shifting his glance away from the mirror.

"I'm sorry Chad about earlier- I honestly forgot."

"I know, that's why I'm not mad," he deadpanned. He did know Sonny wouldn't purposely leave him like that, so he needed to get over it.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could still do something," she suggested.

"I already made other plans," he answered coldly.

"Oh, well that's okay," Sonny fake smiled, trying to hide her uneasiness. She really did want to hang out with Chad, but she knew that he probably could care less.

"Is it Sonny, is it really?" he asked tauntingly, turning himself to face her.

"Yeah it is… really," she uttered with an eye roll. "So, where are you going?"

"On a date," he replied smugly. "Why… are you jealous?"

"Chad, I am not jealous!" she lied; luckily Chad didn't sense this. "If anything, I think you're the one who's jealous!"

"Jealous of who?" he asked quizzically.

"You're jealous of Cameron."

"Am not. Why would I be jealous of him? I thought you two were just 'friends…"

"We are just friends. But lately, he's been a much better friend than you!" she said, dashing to her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Sonny was usually calm in demeanor, but she let her emotions get in the way this time.

"Sonny!" Chad called, swiftly walking to her room. He turned the door knob, but it was locked. "Let me in Sonny!"

"No! I don't want to talk to you," she yelled through the door.

"But I want to talk to you," he said, calming his tone.

"Yeah, well Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't always get what he wants!"

Chad stood at the door a few more moments, realizing that Sonny wasn't coming out anytime soon.

He slowly made his way back to his room to finish getting ready for his 'date.' The truth was, there was no date, but Sonny didn't need to know that.

He just didn't want her to know that he had desperately hung around all day, waiting to do something with her.

Sonny was right- he did miss her. He missed their talks, and just being there for each other.

Sonny had been distant lately and it ate him up so much that she was spending more time with Cameron than him.

_"Lately, he's been a much better friend than you…" _kept replaying in his head. It haunted him- especially because he knew it was true.

Chad grabbed his car keys, and drove to The Pink Flamingo. He knew Cameron had a date tonight, so he wouldn't have to deal with him working the bar.

* * *

"Scotch on the rocks," he grumbled to the bartender.

She sat the soothing elixir on the counter in front of Chad and he hastily gulped it down, and then ordered another.

* * *

Sonny watched out the window as Chad's car pulled out of the driveway.

She didn't want to be alone right now, but she knew Cameron had his date.

Sonny grabbed her phone, dialing a number. She resorted to another friend, one she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Tawn, how are you? Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked. "Maybe we could have a girls' night."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: sonnycentral and helenaxgal

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

Featured Review Responses: _channy lover_- Thank you so much! We take turns- each writing half of a chapter and we alternate on editing each other's and posting.

_highonair435_- Glad you like it and that you think it's very original :)

* * *

"I am so glad you called me Sonny, I haven't seen you in forever!" squealed Tawni Hart, one of Sonny's oldest friends. "I'll come pick you up in about twenty minutes."

Sonny and Tawni had been friends since their sophomore year of high school. Tawni was the popular, snobby cheerleader type, but they had grown to be friends after Sonny was constantly forced to hang out with Chad's elite friends- which included Tawni. Tawni and Chad really never got along very well; they were just part of the same crowd in school.

Tawni currently has a modeling career as well, just not quite as successful as Chad's. Eventually Tawni became a reliable friend to Sonny, proving that she was worthy of friendship. And- she is the only one who knows about Sonny's true feelings for Chad.

Sonny pulled a short purple strapless dress from her closet, put it on, and added her matching purple designer heels. She was going to make tonight fun- no matter what.

--

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked her old friend. She didn't really care, she just wanted out of the house and away from it all for a while. Away from _him_.

"We're going to _The Lounge_," Tawni answered excitedly. _The Lounge_ was a crazy dance club; completely out of Sonny's element. The part she dreaded most was that it was right next to _The Pink Flamingo_. She prayed that there would be no run-in with Chad.

"Sonny, I just have to say that you're new look is just- _wow_. And that's a compliment coming from me. When did you get so pretty?"

"Um, I guess a few weeks ago," she answered, both flattered and insulted simultaneously.

--

The girls sauntered up to _The Lounge_, showed their IDs to the doorman, and entered the club. Sonny had never been there before, so she gazed around, taking in all of her surroundings. This place was a little wild for her liking.

"C'mon Sonny, let's go get a couple of drinks," Tawni said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to the bar. Tawni ordered them some girly drinks that Sonny couldn't remember the name of.

The girls stood at the bar for a few moments, sipping their alcohol and scoping out the guys.

"So, how's Chad?" Tawni blurted, unaware of their current situation.

"Um alright I guess," Sonny answered, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked, sensing something.

"Well, Chad and I haven't really talked much lately- we've barely even seen each other."

"Why is that?" she prodded.

"Because I was tired of feeling like I wasn't good enough for him. I met a new guy, Cameron."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but he's just a friend. He's kind of taken Chad's place at the moment."

"That's harsh," Tawni remarked.

"True, but it's not like I haven't been taking a back seat to his girls my whole life," Sonny rebutted.

"True."

"Anyway, we got in a huge argument- well huge for our standards, so I needed a night out."

"Well I guarantee it will be a great one," Tawni said swigging the rest of her drink as did Sonny, setting the empty glasses on the bar, and heading to the dance floor.

--

"Tawni, don't you want to hang out at the bar more? You know, the dance floor seems a little bit too crowded." Sonny said nervously as she glanced at the swarm of people.

The blonde grinned and shook her head at her timid friend. That was so typical Sonny. She was basically the type of person that would never jump into a pool head first, rather she would take baby steps and adjust to the temperature of the water. In short, she wasn't a risk taker.

"Suck it up Munroe! You look hot and so do, and we are not..." Tawni paused for effect. "I repeat, we are not wasting it!"

Before Sonny could respond, Tawni roughly grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sonny tried to refuse, but people were giving her strange looks, making it all the more embarrassing.

"Relax Sonny." Tawni said as she glanced around at all the cute boys on the dance floor.

Sonny copied her friend and realized something, almost every male had their eyes on her and Tawni. She blushed, she wasn't used to all the attention but she had to admit, it gave her a surge of confidence and power.

"Let's show these boys just how awesome our womanly charms are." Sonny told Tawni with a smirk.

Tawni nodded in approval. "That's what I want to hear."

_It's your birthday so I know  
you want to riiide out,  
Even if we only go to myyy house  
Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out  
_  
The blonde took Sonny's hand and soon the two were swaying against each other provocatively, causing the men in the room to look on with desire

_You say you want passion  
I think you found it  
Get ready for action  
Don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions  
You feel surrounded  
Tell me where you want  
your gift, girl  
_  
Sonny grinned at her friend, relishing in the reaction the men were giving them. The women on the other hand were staring at them with sheer jealousy whispering words like '**' and '**' under their breath.

_Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feenin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make good _

"May I interrupt?" A male voice called behind Tawni and Sonny.

The two stopped dancing abruptly, much to the chagrin of all the males in the room. The two turned around and much to their surprise it was James Conroy, Tawni's most notorious ex. He had broken up with her claiming that he was 'bored' before Tawni's modeling career started to take off. Weirdly enough, a year later James started to get involved with the industry, working as an actor on the hit show Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny glanced at her friend, noticing the far away look in her eyes. She knew that James had hurt Tawni so much, not because he was her first boyfriend to break up with her but also because she actually cared about him.

"Hey, you two go dance, I'm sure I can find a dance partner here somewhere." Sonny said with encouragement.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded at her friend, and 'shooed' James and Tawni with her hand.

"Go and have fun."

Tawni nodded, shooting her a grateful smile through her eyes. Sonny caught the signal and nodded, before disappearing into the dance floor crowd. Couples were bumping and grinding and she was dancing by her lonesome. She sighed. Yes, she wanted a girls night but she couldn't let Tawni waste her opportunity to reconnect with an ex flame.

With a brave smile on, she swayed to the music. She could still relax and let loose by herself.

italics: We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me and now it's on again

Sonny was starting to get into it but the song faded out much to her disappointment. Before she could react and find a partner a new song started playing. In particular it was a remixed love song.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

The lyrics washed over her, annoying her to the core. She had to leave. Everyone on the dance floor were couples that looked in love and so utterly happy. It sickened her. She turned to leave but someone gently grabbed her hand.

Sonny turned around and met a friendly face. He was fairly tall and had medium brown hair. She had know idea who he was but she was more distracted about how cute he was.

"Hi, I'm Zack. I noticed you were alone and no one should be alone during a slow song."

She blushed.

"So, what I'm trying to say is, can I have this dance?"

Sonny nodded graciously and let Zack lead the dance.

_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day  
when they will care  
_  
Zack led the dance nicely, trying to be a gentlemen and not invading her personal space but still, it didn't feel right.

"I got to go." Sonny said abruptly.

Before Zack could react, Sonny was bolting towards the exit of the club. She pushed through the dense crowd and soon the cold night air danced on her shoulders. With a sigh of relief she looked at the road, trying to hail a taxi.

"Hey beautiful." A voice sneered.

She looked behind her and a creepy man was glaring at her lustfully.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." She said, taking a step back.

The man ignored her and lunged, causing Sonny to scream out in fright.

"Hey get away from her!" A familiar voice yelled.

Sonny looked up and to her rescue was Chad who was currently threatening the guy with his fist.

"Run and leave before I punch your lights out." He threatened to the guy.

The disrespectful man took one look at Chad's angered face and quickly scampered away.

"Thanks..." Sonny said, slightly trembling from the fright.

Chad shook his head and grabbed Sonny's hand.

"Munroe you'll be the death of me. Let's go home."

Sonny complied and followed Chad to his car.

--

Sonny and Chad walked up to their apartment in silence, neither one of them wanting to say anything. It's not that they had nothing to say it's just that they had no clue what to say. They had never had a huge fight before.

When they got to the door Sonny went to open the door but Chad stepped in front of her and opened it for her. He gestured to her, signaling to her to go in the apartment first.

Once Chad locked the door, he went to the living room, finding Sonny sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow closely to her chest. Her eyes were teary and she still looked scared.

"Chad..." She said, her voice still raspy.

Biting his lip, Chad went to her and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her ever so lovingly.

"I got you Sonshine." He whispered softly in her ear.

Sonny sniffled, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I want a fungenda day..." She muttered, causing the air in the room to lighten up.

"Anything you want." He said with a chuckle.

They were friends once again.

* * *

**Songs used: Jeremiah- Birthday Sex  
Brandy- Have You Ever**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: sonnycentral and helenaxgal

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

**Featured Review Response:** _coulourfuldaze - _That's cool that you think our writing flows so well together that you can't tell who's writing is what. I found that really cool. I guess it's cause I have a good co-author (sonnycentral). Anywho, here is the long awaited chapter!

* * *

Chad woke up to the smell of fresh waffles. With a yawn, he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up on the couch. He and Sonny had fallen asleep together on the couch because they had reunited yesterday.

"Hey Sonshine, did you make your homemade strawberry syrup?" He asked as he glanced at Sonny who was plating the waffles.

Sonny gave him a thumbs up. "This is a fungenda day, strawberry syrup is a must."

Chad grinned and walked over to the dining table. He sat down and rubbed his hands in anticipation. On cue, Sonny came over and put his place of waffles in front of him. She put her plate down and then went into the kitchen to get some mugs.

"What's in the mugs?" He asked.

Sonny sat down and handed him a knife and a fork before smiling.

"Choco Surprise!" She exclaimed.

Chad laughed and took a sip. It was just as he remembered it. Choco Surprise was what he and Sonny called hot chocolate because every time their mothers' made hot chocolate they complained it didn't have enough chocolate. Thus, they created the Choco Surprise.

"Dig in."

With smiles both on their faces, they devoured their plate of waffles and not a drop of Choco Surprise was left.

"So, what's on the fungenda?" Sonny asked.

Chad grinned mischieviously. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Sonny shook her head and pinched Chad's side.

"Owwww!" He yelped.

Sonny smirked and glared at him, demanding to know the answer.

"Well, I was thinking that me and you could go to the Santa Monica Pier…"

The brunette did a victory dance. "Could we go incognito? Like, bad incognito? We haven't done that in awhile…" Sonny mused.

Chad laughed. It was safe to say that regardless of them going incognito he was sure that he would be recognized anyway. In fact, he had given up on the whole incognito thing a while ago, but still, he knew Sonny got a ruse out of being in disguise.

"Well, as long as I get to be Dr. Alistar…and let's not forget that you must be my Lady Morticia again." He said comically.

Sonny beamed before getting up from the table. "Shall I get our trench coats?"

"Of course Lady Morticia."

"But dear Alistar, please take a shower." Sonny said while dramatically plugging her nose.

Chad furrowed his eyebrow before smelling himself.

"Eh, I don't smell bad." He complained.

"Ahh, but you do. Plus, daily hygiene is good." Sonny teased.

Chad rolled his eyes. "I shower every day..."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because you basically told me that I smelled bad."

Sonny wagged her finger. "I only implied that you smelled bad."'

* * *

Sonny and Chad strode up to the pier in their unique disguises. Adorned in black wigs, trench coats, and sunglasses, they looked oddly out of place. However, Sonny was tired of going places with Chad, him being recognized and hit on, and her left alone to fend for herself. At least in disguise they could be themselves without all of the fans.

"Well Morticia," Chad started as the two received strange glances from others, "Where would you like to go first?"

"How about that ride?" Sonny suggested a spinning ride that looked like it might make you vomit.

"Well, I guess it'd be best to ride that before we stuff our face with corn dogs," Chad chuckled, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the ride.

* * *

"That was great!" Chad exclaimed, happily getting off the ride. "Did you like it?"

Sonny glanced at him and he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't quite enjoy it like he had.

She looked pale and was very quiet. "Um, it was okay," she said, trying to hide her nausea.

Chad placed his hand on the small of Sonny's back for support. "Why don't we go site down for a minute, want a snack?" he asked.

"No, that's the last thing I want right now," she spoke softly. "Let's go get something to drink though."

* * *

After a break of sitting and some Sprite, Sonny's perkiness returned, and her head had finished spinning.

"Sorry for putting a damper on our fungenda day right at the beginning," she apologized.

"You didn't put a damper on anything," he assured. "You never do. I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel that way," he confessed.

"Thanks Chad, that means a lot. I mean, Alistair," she corrected. "Now, you choose something to ride next... as long as it doesn't spin," she teased.

* * *

After various non-spinning rides and some carnival type games, the twosome was famished.

They went to some food stands, ordering corn dogs and cotton candy.

As the sun began setting, Sonny took off her sunglasses, and Chad followed. His ocean blue eyes stared in to her warm brown ones, if only for a second. She opened the pink, fluffy cotton candy and pulled a piece off, placing it in her mouth. Chad couldn't help but watch her soft lips suckle the candy, and her shiny eyes as the sun reflected in them. Even with the ridiculous wig on, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"Want some?" Sonny asked, noticing his stare.

"No, I'm okay," he said, looking away.

"Oh c'mon Chad, I know you love this stuff," she teased, taunting him by waving a piece of pink fluff in his face.

"No really it's-" she cut him off by stuffing the sweet in his mouth.

"Mmmm, this is really great," he sighed contently.

"Well of course it is, who doesn't like anything made entirely of sugar?" she joked.

"No, I mean, this is great. Just you and me, spending time together. I really have missed it," he admitted.

"I have too," she smiled, a faint pink rising in her cheeks.

* * *

They walked to the beach, and pulled their shoes off, now barefoot in the soft sand.

"You know, this would be more relaxing if I didn't have this goofy disguise on," he hinted.

"Go ahead, you can take it off. I was just hoping we could have one time when you didn't get recognized and it would just be us," Sonny said.

"I'd like that too," he smiled. "But, seeing as how no one else is here, I think we're okay," he said, taking the horrid wig and trench coat off. He unruffled his blonde hair and straightened his t-shirt and swimsuit trunks that he had on under his coat.

"Well it looks like you prepared for the beach," Sonny said, pointing to his swim trunks.

"Yeah, well I was hoping to get out of that ridiculous costume and go for a swim."

Chad stepped closer to Sonny, and took her wig off. "I think you should get rid of yours too," he said, throwing the wig on the ground and began unbuttoning her trench coat. "Because we both look like idiots with this get up on."

Sonny blushed furiously, even if it was only her coat he was taking off. He had this seductive look in his eyes that she had only seen him give to other girls.

He took her coat off and threw it to the ground with the rest of their belongings.

"Thanks Chad, now my hair is a mess," she whined, trying to smooth it down.

"I think it looks great," he complimented. "Now, lets go for a swim!"

"But Chad, I don't have a swimsuit," she said, looking down at her purple skirt and studded black tank top.

"Oh well!" he said, taking her hand and trying to drag her in to the ocean.

"No Chad! I'm not ruining this outfit!" she huffed.

"Wow Sonny, you sound like me," he teased. "Guess I'm just going to have to carry you in there..." Then he picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder, and drug her in to the water with him.

"Chad Dylan! I will so get you back for this!" she exclaimed, dunking him under water.

After a minute, he hadn't come back up, causing Sonny to panic. She was about to go under water just as Chad came from behind her, grabbed her waist, and dunked her under too.

Sonny resurfaced and was face-to-face with Chad who was cracking up. She couldn't help but smile at his childish antics and was enjoying all of the attention he was giving to her. Only her.

She gazed as the moon began to light up the night sky and realized that Chad's hands were still around her waist. She looked up in to his eyes as he watched the light shine on her features. He couldn't tear his gaze away. At that moment, he pulled Sonny closer to him, their bodies touching. He softly tucked a wet strand of hair in her face behind her ear. He inched his face closer to her, smelling her sugary sweet breath. Both of them felt a chill and their eyes fluttered closed. He was about to press his soft lips to hers, but right at that moment, they heard a flash.

Chad and Sonny broke apart, only to find a sneaky paparazzi had snapped their picture- and taken their disguises with him as he scurried away.

* * *

The two retreated back on to the sand, defeated. Both were confused as to what almost happened in the water, aggravated that it didn't happen, and mad about the lack of privacy.

"Well I guess you'll be on the front cover of magazines tomorrow," Sonny said as she lay on the sand next to Chad.

"Yeah, but you know what, I don't really care," he replied. "At least if they caught me hanging out with someone, it was you. My best friend."

"Right," Sonny sighed. "Best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: You Don't See Me

Authors: sonnycentral and helenaxgal

Rated: T

Summary: Sonny and Chad were strictly platonic. She was his personal assistant and he was Hollywood's newest rising star. They were the best of friends until one night changed everything. Sonny/Chad AU. A sonnycentral and helenaxgal collaboration.

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Sonny With a Chance.

**Featured Review Response:** _Kspazzed - _We're happy that you thought the last chapter was amazing and that you loved the fluff!

**Note:** This chapter is a bit more intense than previous ones, but nothing bad :) -sonnycentral

* * *

Chad woke up the next morning, clouded with confusion.

He and Sonny had spent an amazing time together yesterday, and they had almost kissed.

This led to his confusion. What was going on with him and Sonny? Were they meant to be more than friends, or was he just lusting after her and her new appearance?

That night, Chad was to attend a major Hollywood party in honor of Portlyn Murray, a former modeling colleague of his. He wanted to invite Sonny to go with him- not just as a friend, but as his date.

Chad stumbled sleepily over to Sonny's room determined to just go ahead and ask her.

He knocked lightly on her door, but got no response.

He quietly opened the door to find Sonny sleeping soundly on her side. He watched her for a moment, relishing in her natural beauty- something he hadn't noticed much until recently.

"Sonny," he whispered in her ear, "Wake up."

She stirred a bit, then swiftly shifted her body on to her other side; now her back was facing Chad.

"Sonny," Chad leaned over her shoulder, whispering once again.

"Mmmm," she sighed, beginning to wake a bit.

"Sonny, wake up," Chad said louder; his patience was now wearing thin.

"What is it Chad?" she finally replied, rolling back over to face him.

He gazed in to her heavy brown eyes, almost melting in them. He quickly shook his head, trying to focus on his reason for being there.

"Um, well tonight is Portlyn's annual birthday party. It's always a huge event, and I was wondering… do you want to go? With me?" he stuttered.

"Really Chad? Am I going as your assistant, or friend?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Neither," Chad smiled, ruffling Sonny's bangs and left the room.

Sonny still lay there for a moment, trying to figure out- _what just happened?_

--

Sonny had spent the day shopping with Tawni, hoping to find a dress for Portlyn's party. Finally she found a strapless mauve dress with sparkly purple sequins across the neckline. It ended a few inches above her knees. It was actually shorter than any she'd ever worn before, but she felt confident and sexy in it.

She stared in the mirror, gazing at her reflection. She wanted to look perfect for tonight.

She still hadn't figured out if this was a date, or what it was, but she was hopeful.

--

As their limo pulled up, Chad exited the car first, and then helped Sonny out. He rested his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the dance club that Portlyn had so conveniently rented out entirely for her party.

Sonny felt chills at his touch, and she didn't know it, but Chad did also.

The two of them mingled; Chad introduced her as Sonny- nothing more, so she was still unsure of their status.

Suddenly, the guest of honor sauntered up to them, gripping Chad in a hug.

"Thanks for coming Chad!" she greeted cheerfully. "Are you having a good time?"

"Happy Birthday Portlyn. And yes we are having a good time," he answered, gesturing to Sonny.

"Oh hey Sonny, I haven't seen you in forever!" she said, enveloping her in a hug.

Sonny remembered Portlyn, but they were never really close. Most of the time she saw her was while Chad and her were working, so she never really got to know her very well.

Portlyn pulled back from Sonny. "Wow, you sure have grown up," Portlyn praised. "You look amazing!"

Sonny blushed. "Thanks Portlyn, so do you."

"Aw, thanks. Well so, does this mean you two are together now? I always thought maybe there was a spark there-"

"No, she's just my assistant," Chad answered curtly, cutting Portlyn off. He sounded ashamed, which really tore Sonny up inside.

Portlyn must have noticed because she quickly fled away with an "I'll catch up with you later."

"You are such a jerk!" Sonny snapped, causing Chad's eyes to widen enormously.

"First you get jealous of Cameron, then you almost kiss me, and then ask me to go to this party with you! In all honestly, I didn't really expect this to be a date, but I didn't realize you only think of me as your assistant!"

"Sonny, look I'm-"

"Save it Chad," Sonny glared. Chad was shocked to see her finally grow a backbone. "I am so tired of being cast aside and only gaining your attention when you want something from me, or when I'm not spending one hundred percent of my time with you!"

"Sonny please-"

"No! I thought you at least cared about me enough to not play games, but apparently I was wrong. And to think, I've cared about you all of these years, and you don't reciprocate it even a little bit. I'm done Chad."

Chad stood in shock, staring at her retreating figure. He knew saying she was just his assistant was wrong- and a lie. Chad hated himself for doing this to her, and even more for not telling her that he was starting to feel the same way.

--

As Sonny escaped her 'date', she felt an arm swing over her shoulder. Sonny looked up, and there was Portlyn.

"C'mon, let's get some shots!" she said, leading them to the bar.

"I'm not very good at handling my intake," Sonny confessed.

"Sonny, just let loose and have fun tonight. I can tell, you need some alcohol."

Sonny smiled a little at Portlyn's attempt to cheer her up- even if it was just to get her liquored up.

"Bartender, give us two shots of the strongest thing you've got!" Portlyn ordered.

With a determined look on her face, Sonny dove straight in and downed the two shots of the colorful liquid. It burned as it went down, but Sonny didn't care. She didn't want to feel anymore.

--

Two hours passed and let's just say Sonny was utterly and completely trashed. Her and Portlyn were giggling at the bar, and still downing shots every once and awhile.

"Could you believe that? Chad just fell out of his seat when he saw me!" Sonny laughed drunkenly.

Portlyn laughed back. "Bastard never knew you were hot until now!"

With a smile to each other they raised their shot glasses and clinked.

"To men being stupid!" she declared.

Sonny let out another drunken giggle and put her hand on Portlyn's shoulder in appreciation.

"Exactly!"

They downed their shots in celebration, not caring who was looking at them.

Little did Sonny know, Chad was watching her intently from across the room. He knew exactly what he had done wrong. He chickened out and hurt Sonny's feelings. Then again, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about Sonny. He knew he cared about her…a lot. But the romantic feelings bubbling within him were new, and honestly scary. He didn't know how to deal with it.

"Hey, you're Chad Dylan Cooper." A sultry voice breathed into his ear.

Chad turned and saw a leggy blonde staring at him with seductive eyes.

If he was being true to himself, he would turn the blonde away but the scared little boy in him spoke louder.

"You can call me Chad." He answered back flirtatiously.

--

After another two hours passed and the party was starting to wind down. By this time Sonny was drunk beyond reason because of her extremely low tolerance of alcohol. They had stopped downing shots about an hour ago, but Portlyn was fine and Sonny wasn't.

"I feel so dizzy." She said to Portlyn.

Although Portlyn was still drunk, she was in the right enough state of mind to call Sonny a cab.

"I'll call you a cab girl." She announced.

Sonny half-heartedly nodded as Portlyn dialed.

--

Stumbling into the lobby, Sonny haphazardly walked towards the exit, however, that was far too difficult. Taking a break, Sonny stopped by the elevator.

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing a leggy blonde making out with Chad.

Although drunk, Sonny could still feel the pain stabbing her heart. The two didn't notice her, so they continued to make out.

Sonny wanted to scream and shout but she knew it was futile. Why make a fool out of herself?

With her head lowered in defeat, she paced quickly as she could in her intoxicated state to the exit.

"Did you hear something?" The blonde asked, breaking the kiss.

Chad looked around and shook his head. The elevator began to close when Chad's eyes caught something on the floor. Quickly, Chad put his hand out, stopping the elevator from closing.

The nameless blonde looked at him in confusion as Chad bent down to pick up the shiny object. It was a familiar star necklace…it was Sonny's.

"Chad…" The blond whined.

Without a care, Chad ran off, without a second glance at the blonde.

--

Sonny had thankfully reached home safely. She was on the couch and weirdly enough she had not been crying, but she couldn't sleep either. She had just spent the past hour gazing at the ceiling blankly. It was like she had physical anesthesia. She couldn't bring herself to spill the tears that so badly wanted to flow out of her eyes.

Just as she was about to close her eyes she heard the door open. Sonny turned her face to the inside of the couch. She didn't want to see Chad's face. It sickened her.

"Sonny…" Chad whispered.

Sonny shifted, she couldn't help herself. She groaned and buried her head deeper into the couch.

"I know you're awake." He offered gently.

He softly touched her side, only to get swatted by Sonny's hand.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Sonny, please don't. I'm sorry okay." He offered.

Sonny unburied her face from the couch and stood up wobbly, almost falling down in the process.

"I'm so sick of your insincere apologies! I'm sick of the way you treat me. I'm not a robot Chad, I have these things called feelings!" She yelled.

Chad tried to reach for her again, only to get rejected.

"I thought everything was finally coming circle…that maybe you felt the same way I did for you all these years. But you still don't see me. You don't see me at all..." Sonny let out, her voice cracking.

Against her will, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Sonny…" Chad interrupted.

The brunette shook her head. "Whether it be models or obsessive fan girl skanks…you've never seen me. You've never considered my feelings, not even for second...and I was so stupid to even think that you would finally take a look at me and see, not just glance or look, but truly see me as the girl that has loved you for all these years."

Sonny sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

"And you still have nothing to say, because you don't care…you've never cared…" She added brokenly.

"That's not true Sonny…I—I care for you…a lot." He stuttered.

Sonny quickly rubbed her eyes, and looked Chad straight in the eyes, honesty shining through due to the effects of alcohol.

"Prove it,"

Without a word said, Chad cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. They both felt instant electricity, kissing each other with reckless abandon. Sonny moaned, allowing Chad to slip his tongue into her mouth, intensifying the kiss more.

Chad slipped his hands to the sides of her thighs, softly kneading as Sonny pressed her self fully against him. They had done it; they crossed the border between friends and lovers.

Chad groaned, as Sonny moved against him. He was a guy after all, and he was starting to lose control.

"We have to stop Sonny…." He uttered between kisses.

Sonny shushed him with a kiss, but Chad still broke it. After all, even though they were both intoxicated, he was in a clearer state of mind. He didn't want to do anything that Sonny would regret.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Like before Sonny responded with a kiss. In the heat of the moment, Sonny wrapped her legs around his waist, hiking up her dress as Chad reciprocated her kisses with fervor.

"Bed…" She said breathily.

Chad granted her request and led her to his bedroom, shutting the door.

There was no going back now.


End file.
